


Girl Talk

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph comes to ask Cissie for some advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

"Whatever it is, I'm not going to be Arrowette again," Cissie said firmly as she saw Batgirl climbing through her window.

"Nobody's asking you to," Steph agreed as she pushed back her cowl. "Besides, I'm not here on business."

"Oh?" Cissie said, crossing her arms. "Do you have another reason to be sneaking into my room at two in the morning?"

"Kon asked me out," Steph said. "And I thought you might be able to give me some advice."

Cissie grinned. "You and Kon?" she said incredulously, and then she paused. "You know what, I can totally see that." She gestured to the bed. "Have a seat."


End file.
